Total Miner: Forge
Total Miner is an Xbox LIVE Indie Game sandbox style game for 240 Microsoft Points ($3.00) created by Craig Martin, head of Greenstone Games. Total Miner is inspired by games like Minecraft and other sandbox style games. Total Miner consists of mining and survival to the deepest. Total Miner contains massive cave systems containing blueprints and wisdom scrolls. Total miner 1.png|Total Miner by Greenstone Games|linktext=Total Miner is a game created by Craig Martin the head of Greenstone Games. IMAG0012.jpg|Be Creative in Creative Mode!|link=Creative Mode|linktext=Creative Mode allows players to have unlimited resources to build structures! total-miner.jpg|Dig Deep for the Fun!|link=Dig Deep|linktext=Dig Deep Mode is a game to dig deep to unlock special tools and blocks. New_spider.gif|Spiders|link=http://totalminer.wikia.com/wiki/Spiders|linktext=Spiders are currently the only mob in Total Miner until the release of update 2.0. Totalminer4.jpg|Dig Deep for the Fun!|link=Dig Deep|linktext=Dig Deep Mode is a game to dig deep to unlock special tools and blocks. Total Miner Spiders.png|Spiders|link=Spiders|linktext=Spiders are currently the only mob in Total Miner until the release of update 2.0. Spiders are found very aggressive. Shops.jpg|Be Creative in Creative Mode!|link=Creative Game Mode|linktext=Creative Mode is a game mode used in Total Miner and where the player has unlimited amount of resources to build! GT - Total Miner.png|Total Invaders Only in Total Miner!|link=Total Invaders|linktext=Total Invaders is a old style arcade game found only in Total Miner. total-miner.jpg|Dig Deep for the Fun!|link=Dig Deep|linktext=Dig Deep Mode is a game to dig deep to unlock special tools and blocks. Game Modes THIS IS AZXCW AND IM BACK AT FREDRICK FOR BANNING ME FOR 2 WEEKS I WILL HAVE VENGANCE FREDRICK when you least excpext it >:) Currently as of version 1.7 , there are only two game modes available, Dig Deep and Creative . Dig Deep Mode insists of having the player dig deep underground to unlock items and blocks deep underground. Creative Mode gives players unlimited resources to build structures. Creative Mode also lets players create a world where it may be covered flat by a certain block picked when created a new world. There has been rumors on that update 2.0 will add a new game mode called Survival Mode . Player Permissions Total Miner has a concept called permissions for multiplayer. Permissions establishes players' abilities to do actions where the admins can agree upon. There are currently six working player permissions , and one that is disabled. Below are the seven player permissions. Admin Ability to edit player permissions . Edit Ability to remove and place blocks . Map Ability to toggle a map on the top-left of the screen. Blast Ablility to use explosives. Fly Ablility to fly in Creative Mode by pressing "x" to activate fly. Grief Ability to interact with blocks including chests , furnaces , sentry turrets , etc. Crates can be used even if the player permission grief is not granted. Crafting Players have the ability to craft items and blocks by hand or by a workbench. When using workbenches, certain items or blocks are required to be placed in a specific place to craft the specific item or block wanted. There is a option called "Easy Craft" listing every craftable item or block and how they are crafted. When first use of it, a pop-up will show up and state that easy craft will craft any unlocked item or block selected from the easy craft list. Pressing (x) will make the pop-up not show up again in the world the player is visiting. Mobs Spiders are currently the only mob (a mobile NPC) in Total Miner until the release of version 2.0, when new mobs are released. Spiders are very agressive mobs that target any nearby players. Spiders can only hop once approximately per second. The Spiders used to have a different skin model until they were updated in the release of version 1.5 with the new, current skin model (pictured). Future confirmed are the ducks and the sheep. Unlike spiders, both do not attack players but players can attack them. Markers Marker show the efficiency of Total Miner to create marvelous structures and buildings. Markers currently have two uses. Markers can be used as a point to create zones for spawns , editing, and PvP. In Creative , markers are used to fill or clear blocks in a certain area (up to 64x64x64). Updates There is a total of five updates to the game. Currently the latest update is version 1.7. The 1.8 update that may be the next update to come around May or June of 2012. The update will be "rewriting the engine, the RAM usage will be slashed, and the game will be able to grow and handle massively detailed builds + lots of new content."http://www.facebook.com/teamtotalminer/posts/344990482218293 The major update, update 2.0, will add many new content such as new mobs and new day/night cycle. Reception There has been heavy criticism against Total Miner for attempting to "copy" Minecraft. Total Miner is not found as an exact copy to Minecraft or plagiarism in its development, and has listed Minecraft as an inspiration to Total Miner in their Credits. Many crtics say Total Miner is just basically Minecraft. Recently, Total Miner tweeted on Twitter: "TM:F becomes the #1 best selling Xbox Indie Game on the US Chart. http://bit.ly/oWYja4"[https://twitter.com/#!/TotalMiner/status/182072013555380225] Gallery thumb|left|250px|Gameplay of Total Miner thumb|right|250px External Links *Official Total Miner Website *Total Miner Forums *Total Miner Facebook Page *Official Total Miner Twitter Page *Total Miner in Wikipedia *Total Miner Forge Wiki Category:Browse